


the dog lives at the end

by peachperson



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Gen, thank god it's not og fallout could you imagine rachel's reaction to dogmeat dying, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachperson/pseuds/peachperson
Summary: Alec plays video games. Rachel misinterprets.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	the dog lives at the end

“Didn’t mean anything by it,” Alec said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Just asking if you wanted to play.”

Rachel’s upper lip twitched, and Alec let his eyes fall from hers.

He didn’t need to be Lisa to figure out how she worked. He’d seen it before. Lashing out at anything and everything, because the alternative was being vulnerable, open to being hurt again.

“Why would I want to play?”

He unpaused _New Vegas_ , and turned his character to look at Rex. The dog onscreen barked.

She gave him a look he couldn’t interpret, and slowly sat.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is playing Fallout: New Vegas, which has a canine cyborg party member named Rex. Maybe it's an Aleph import.
> 
> At my behest in the Birdcage Discord, injygo gave me a prompt; Regent, Bitch, Misunderstanding. You can probably anticipate more of these drabbles, as they're fairly quick and easy to write, helpful in practicing economy of prose, and good for warming up.


End file.
